


The Warmth in Sunflowers

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Heterosexual Mpreg, Lactation Kink, Magic, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Being Queen is difficult. Luckily, her husband-consort is willingly obedient to her and all her sexual appetites, even while he's pregnant with her child.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	The Warmth in Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).

A large bouquet of sunflowers was nestled in her arms. Her servants tried to take them, to carry them for her, but she brushed them aside. They were a gift for her husband, and she would carry them herself. 

Her dear, sweet, gravid husband... 

She smiled, coming into their shared rooms, seeing her husband on their shared bed, sleeping, resting. The poor dear had grown rapidly in the last few weeks. At first, their child grew slowly, and then, her husband seemed to be growing by the day, his stomach swelling, his breasts heavy with milk. 

She licked her lips, waiting to taste her husband's sweet milk. It made her duty as queen of their country more bearable, to be able to return to her husband at night, to take his thick, long hair in her hands and kiss his smooth face before slapping him and forcing him to pleasure her. 

Perhaps force was a touch of a strong word... 

Her husband was a wonderfully submissive man, always asking and begging for more, anything that she could possibly give to him, and she did, freely. Wantonly. 

Such a perfect match they were, Queen and her consort. 

She felt empowered by him, a man that didn't threaten her place on the throne, a man that knelt at her side, a man that could carry her babes, and never complained about his place at her feet, either. 

Such a perfect man, such a stunning thing he was. 

A servant tried to take the sunflowers from her arms again and she narrowed her eyes. It was one of the male servants and she huffed, quickening her step and hurrying on down the corridor, her footsteps echoing on the cold stones of the castle. 

"I am perfectly capable of carrying these..." she hissed over her shoulder, coming to the door and opening it herself. 

The servants often found her exasperating, always wanting to do something for her, always attempting to do something for her and it was dreadfully tiring. She was a woman! A strong, powerful woman that knew how to take care of herself. Even if she knew it was just the way of nobility and royalty, she still found it so terribly tedious. 

She sighed, stepping into the common room of her private quarters, the bedroom not so far off. "My husband and I should like our alone time..." 

It was not a request. 

The servants stood, looking confused, but it was not as if this was the first time she had asked for such a thing from them. 

"Please, my Queen... At least let us undress you..." An older servant said, stepping forward and the queen just sighed and rolled her eyes, the big, beautiful yellow flowers in her arms rustling against her fine silks, dark blue and shimmering, just as her husband liked. 

"No, I am fine, thank you." 

"Milady..." 

She hissed then, turning to look at each one of them in the eye before addressing them. "You will all be taking your leave of me now!" she raised her voice, the sound echoing throughout the corridor, the ceilings high. 

"Y-yes..." the eldest one whispered, bowing first and the rest followed suit, turning away from her and walking down the hall in a single line. 

She sighed, going to open the bedroom door and finding it opening on its own. 

"My Queen..." it was a man's voice and the queen felt her expression softening as she looked up at her husband. 

"Mmm... Let me in you silly thing..." she whispered to him, already feeling more at ease, even if her dress felt heavy and stiff, her corsets tight and digging into her after a long day of wearing them. 

"Of course, my Queen..." he whispered back, bowing as he pulled the heavy door open for her. 

Ah... He was such a handsome thing and she touched his smooth cheek as she came in, letting him close the door. It appeared that he had already sent his attendants on their way, as she looked around the room and found it was just the two of them. 

"Ah, husband..." she cooed. 

"I've been waiting for you..." he whispered, hands clasped in front of himself, his shirt untucked, his trousers unlaced. And ah... she could see it, his straining erection. 

Ever since she had impregnated him, his sex drive had been nearly out of control, always desiring her touch, always waiting for her to come to him and pleasure him, but _oh_... he was even more desperate to pleasure her in return! She smiled, turning to face him as he stood there. 

"Sweet husband..." she smiled. "I have brought you a gift..." 

His eyes lit up, and then he looked away, flushing a bright red. "Th-thank you, my Queen..." 

"Mmm..." She licked her lips, waiting for him to come take the flowers from her arms. She chose these flowers for a reason, and she chose this night to give them to her husband for a reason as well. 

"Y-you heard, then...?" he asked, looking sheepish, trying to hide himself away and she cooed, swiping her thumb over his smooth cheek, his high cheekbones. 

"Of course I heard, my sweet husband," she said with a wicked glint in her eye, her tongue flicking over her lip, to tease him. 

He tried to look away from her and she frowned at that. She knew her husband was tired of being cooped up in the castle, mostly confined to their rooms but ah... He had grown so much in such a short time! She sighed and went to him, caressing his cheek and forcing him to look at her. 

"I am sorry, my Queen..." he whispered, still refusing to meet her gaze. 

"Nonsense, my sweet, dear husband..." she said, taking his chin in her hand, grasp firm. "I know you only wished to see the gardens, and I have forbade it. I know you just wished to look at all the flowers, to smell them and enjoy the sunlight." She sighed softly, increasing her grip until her husband gasped and looked at her, his eyes searching her own. "But I worry for our babe, and I worry for you..." She smiled, relaxing her grip on his chin. "You get so tired these days, I only wish for you to conserve your strength, husband." 

"I-I know..." he sighed, looking away again and she released him, letting him take the flowers, smelling them with a deep sigh, looking at her and smiling. "They're beautiful... They smell so wonderful, my Queen..." 

"Mmm..." she flicked her tongue out over her bottom lip again. "I've another flower for you to smell, if you think you have the energy for it?" 

He gasped, setting the flowers into a vase she had instructed the servants to bring in hours ago, in preparation of the flowers she would give to her husband. "O-oh..." he flushed, looking at her with glazed eyes. "P-please, my Queen..." he said with a groan, biting his bottom lip. "I would like that, very much..." 

She smiled, reaching up to remove her crown and setting it in its proper place, then she turned her back and canted her hips as she looked over her shoulder. "Undress me, and I shall give you everything that you desire, my sweet husband." 

He drew in a shaky breath. "Y-yes, my Queen," he said with a tremble in his voice, and she knew that he was painfully hard, but he never brought it to her attention. He never asked until she offered to pleasure him and she smirked at that. She loved her husband, so dearly. Such a good, accommodating and obedient husband he was, never asking, but always ready to give to her, whatever she asked. Such a willing husband he was, ready to, at the very least, give anything a try. 

She smiled, happy, as her cheeks flushed. 

The crisp silk of her dress rustled, her husband's hands making quick work of the long laces in the back. He was careful, always careful not to pull too hard, not to rip as he drew out the laces and her dress began to loosen on her hips, sliding down over her petticoats and corsets. 

"Thank you, husband..." she whispered, stepping out of the lovely blue dress that now pooled at her feet. She still had on her corsets made of worn silk, though they still held much strength and kept her stiff throughout the day. 

She went to her vanity, sitting in her plush seat, and her husband was frowning, in the reflection of the mirror. She knew why... 

He never did like that she was forced to wear such restricting things, but she cooed and beckoned to him. "Come now, husband dear, undo my hair and set my hair pins aside." 

"O-of course, my Queen..." he whispered, leaving the pooled dress on the floor, for servants to deal with in the morning. 

She smiled, feeling his hands picking through her hair, taking out the pins and undoing all of her tresses. She sighed, content, loving the feeling of his big hands running through her hair and relaxing the tight curls that was the style of this season. "Ah, thank you, my sweet." 

She looked over her shoulder at him, and he smiled back, still sheepish. She could tell that he was dying for her touch, and she would give it to him, in due time. "Brush my hair, will you, my love?" 

She sighed and cooed, over exaggerating her noises as she let herself be pampered by her husband. Only with him did she allow herself this sort of indulgent pleasure, mouth open slightly as she groaned. It had been a long day, after all... 

And she so loved seeing her husband with rosy cheeks, trying so hard to hide his arousal. It was rather pointless, however, for him to hide his cock from her gaze... 

She smirked and let him braid her hair. His fingers were nimble and deft and she could tell that he was in a hurry, but... 

She could also be quite the tease. 

"Mmm... Husband..." She turned in her seat, pouting at him as he stood at her side. She was nearly level with his cock, but she pretended to not see it. "It's been such a long day, my husband..." she whined softly, leaning back and parting her thighs. "Won't you help me relax, husband...?" 

Pregnancy had made him hard nearly constantly, his sex drive out of control and she knew it. The poor dear looked to be smattered in his own seed, his long shift coming down to mid-thigh, but she could see it, she could smell his desire and she smirked.

He let out a shaky breath, nodding even as she could tell he was whining and whimpering, barely holding back his noises of desire. Poor dear... 

She licked her lips, letting him remove her silken small clothes, and she spread her thighs for her husband. "I've missed your tongue, husband..." 

"Y-yes..." he swallowed hard, breathing in gasps. 

"Yes...?" she said with a questioning tone, a hint of command behind her words. 

"Y-yes, my Queen!" he said with a bow, on his knees and shaking ever so slightly. Soon, she would pleasure him beyond belief, but for now... For now she wanted her own pleasures to be met. 

"Mmm..." She cooed, drawing him closer to her cunt, letting him put his big, warm hands on her thighs. "I often wonder if plugging you would quell your wantonness..." 

He gasped and moaned against her, lapping at her clit and reaching for her cunt, though the angle made it difficult until she shifted and slid down in her plush chair, putting her feet on his broad shoulders. 

"Please, use me, my Queen..." he gasped out, lapping at her cunt, burying his face between her thighs and doing everything he could to bring her pleasure. 

She was gasping and mewling, threading her fingers through his hair, using his mouth for her pleasure, and ah... What a good husband he was! He held himself still, his tongue out and ready for her to use, and use she did. She tugged his hair, groaning and gasping. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples perky and sensitive as they rubbed at the inside of the corset. She was gasping, not even able to look down at her husband as she felt her pleasure building and pushing at her, threatening to over take her and... 

And she pushed all the harder at that, grinding her cunt against her husband's face. 

"Oh, oh, oh!" she cried out, seizing and grinding and he groaned out against her and that was all she had left in herself. Her thighs closed around his head and she gasped, she groaned, she choked back another cry as she felt herself slipping, shuddering and then she was throwing herself back against her plush seat with enough force to bruise herself. 

She looked up at the ceiling, dazed and licking her lips. Certainly, she could punish her sweet husband for causing her to bruise herself… 

She chuckled, her thighs still twitching as she slid her legs from her husband’s broad shoulders, settling her feet back onto the plush carpets. “Mmm… Husband…” She stretched licking her lips like a sated cat. “Don’t you know better than to cause your queen harm…?” 

His breath hitched, his eyes misty, her wetness coating his chin. “M-my Queen…?” he questioned, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Mmm… I orgasmed so hard, I threw myself against my seat…” she pouted, letting her fingers drift down to her cunt, playing in the wetness and making herself jolt and jump, still sensitive. “Silly husband…” 

“My Queen…” he bowed his head, but she could tell he was desiring whatever wicked thought she might have for him. 

“Lay on your back, my husband,” she said with a lick of her lips, eyeing him with a wicked eye. He whined, he whimpered, pulling himself from his knees. A big hand was on his swollen stomach. 

“M-my Queen…” He looked down, cheeks flushed, breathing heavily as he still had her wetness glistening from his chin. 

“Mmm, husband? Speak,” she clucked her tongue, but she had an idea of what he wished to ask, if the hand slipping from his swollen abdomen to his groin was any indication. 

Her husband grabbed himself, looking even more ashamed and he whimpered, the softest, saddest, _neediest_ of sounds. 

"P-please, my Queen..." he whimpered, grabbing his cock and touching himself as he looked away from her. One of his big hands snuck up his loose shift, no doubt tugging on his nipples and causing his milk to leak out. 

She smirked. Her poor husband... Such a needy thing he had become since she impregnated him. And she was thrilled that his milk was already coming in. He would make an excellent mother to their babe. 

For now, however, he was to be her plaything and she smirked, sitting in her chair as she played with the wetness seeping from her cunt. She had half a mind to make him kneel again, for daring to touch himself in her presence without her explicit permission... 

She might have let him play with himself while she was away, attending to matters of the Crown, but once she came back... 

She groaned, slipping two fingers into herself before she withdrew them and stood. 

"Oh husband..." she cooed, her wetness sticky and cooling on her fingers. "Lick me clean, and I'll see if I'm feeling merciful afterward..." 

"Y-yes!" he gasped out, taking her hand gently, his cock released, his fingers definitely sticky from his milk that was starting to seep through the shift now. She commanded his gaze as he lapped at her fingers and his as well, licking up his own milk. 

"Oh..." she crooned, his tongue warm and talented over her fingers, between them. His eyes were burning into hers, conveying all of his lust and trust he had with her. She adored this man. "Such a good husband you are!" she pulled her fingers away, gently, and he whimpered again. "Take yourself to the bed, and remove your breeches. I want to see that cock of yours..." 

"Yes, my Queen," he said with a bow, leaving her side to go to their bed, leaning on the edge as he worked his breeches open, and not without some difficulty. Poor dear... He whined as he slipped his breeches down his hips, the fabric catching on his hard, leaking cock and ah... 

His thighs were smattered with seed and she had to wonder just how many times her dear husband had to pleasure himself, just to be able to get through the day. She tutted, a finger on her chin as she debated what to do with her sweet husband. 

He was shaky, breathing hard as he sat at the edge of their large, plush bed, his breeches in a crumpled pile at the side. He was on his toes, calves straining, his knees shaking and quaking as he fought to keep himself under control. 

"If it would help, you can remove your shift as well, sweet husband," she offered, watching as he gasped, thrusting his hips through the cool air a few times. 

"N-no, my Queen, I just, I just--" he broke out into a long groan, his head falling back, mouth wide open as he fought what had to be an irresistible urge to touch himself. 

She knew that he was self conscious of his breasts, and so, for now, she took pity on him. For now, she grinned, wide and wicked. 

"Lay yourself down, on your back, however you are most comfortable, my husband," she whispered to him, going to the foot of the bed, lifting the heavy lid of the oak chest that sat there.

"P-please, I can help you, my queen..." He tried to stand up, he tried to go to her, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand, pointing to the bed. 

"Now, now, husband... You know better than to question your Queen..." she gave him a salacious grin. 

"Of... of course," he breathed out, laying back, spreading his thighs. He had himself arranged in the centre of the bed, laying with his head on the plush pillowed. Good. It would be a good position for him, at least, until she penetrated him. 

Should she mount him from behind...? It was her favourite position, to hold him down by the shoulders as she pushed her phallus into him, over and over and over again... 

It was how she had impregnated him and she remembered it fondly, riding his cock and letting him spill in her, before she took her phallus and pushed it inside of herself, collecting his seed and her wetness, and then... Then she instructed him onto his hands and knees, pushing her cock into him, over and over and over and over, until he spilled and became impregnated. 

She shuddered, wanting to relive that night, her hands on his shoulders, holding him down as he mewled and begged for more, but alas... 

Their child was growing too big inside of him for that, and so... 

Taking him on his back, while she stood at the side of the bed, that would be best. She would have the leverage to take her husband however she felt, hard, fast, slow, rough... Whatever she felt was best for him at the moment. Or, perhaps just what would drive him the wildest at the moment... 

She knew he was watching her and she licked her lips, looking over the heavy wooden lid of the trunk, humming as she considered what sort of things she would like to use on him. 

The crop...? 

No, he was too pregnant for that. 

The flogger? 

That was definitely softer, and she could vary the pain and impact of it, but... 

Mmm. No, she wanted something else. Her dear husband was looking desperate and well... 

He was getting larger by the day, it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to penetrate him, until the babe came, and so... 

She bent down, digging through their toys, the phalluses, big and small. 

Definitely she was going to use a big one on her husband, to watch him shake and quiver and shiver as she prepared him, as she lipped the head of her phalllus in and took him and took him and took him until he was a shaking, shuddering mess. 

She grinned. Yes, that is exactly what she would do, to her husband. 

She licked her lips again, just waiting to be able to watch him as he took her cock, as he groaned and begged for more, and then, oh, then she would decide if she would take pity on him and give him more, or, if she would take him slow, make him beg for it and cry for it, and... 

She shuddered, getting herself all riled up as she dug through their things, picking out a delightful harness, leather, thick and sturdy, the one that could hold even their biggest, most outlandishly sized phalluses. 

And then there, at the bottom of the trunk, for, apparently, it had been some time since she had used that one on him, she found the phallus in mind, the one that she wished to use on him, to make him quiver and beg. 

It was an expensive item, one crafted by the mages of her court, allowing it a fairly life-like texture, soft and flexible, yet firm and sturdy. It had just enough suppleness to be exhilarating, and all of that hardness that drove the both of them mad. Yes, this is exactly the one that she wanted. 

She took the oil as well from the chest, settling the heavy wooden lid back down, setting her harness and oil and phallus on top as she prepared. Her corset was still on, stiff, the silks worn, but she was held fast in its confines. For this night, she decided to keep it on, letting her nakedness be a treat for afterward, when she would hold her husband close, cuddle him and perhaps get him to suckle her breast. She always did so enjoy it when he did that with her, after they were finished from a hard session, the way he would lap at her breasts, suckling on the nipples as he came down from his high, as he shuddered in her grasp and took comfort within her arms. 

But that, too, was getting ahead of herself. 

She placed the phallus in the harness, securing it with the straps, making sure it was in its place and firmly so. The last thing she wanted was for her cock to slip out at a crucial moment. 

She stepped into the harness, her corset causing some difficulty, and her husband made a sound, looking as if he was going to get up and help, but she shushed him, managing to get the leather harness and the heavy cock up. She placed everything just so and then she started tightening the straps at her hips, keeping everything firmly in place, her cock hanging heavy between her knees. 

It was an odd colour for a cock, a deep yellow, just like the sunflowers that she brought her husband. He did so enjoy that colour, and when the mages asked what colour the phallus should be, well... 

The queen wanted his input, letting him choose the colour of the object that would be used to impale and penetrate him. 

It was a lovely shade of yellow, she had to concede, even if she found her husband to be a little silly. But, she adored that about him. That slight amount of childishness that she found charming, the way he could be so carefree, ah yes... she loved that about her husband. 

She took the phial of oil, picking out a small bowl to pour some in before she went to her husband. arranging herself on the bed between his legs. He looked just on the verge of trying to touch himself and as much as she wanted to take pity on him... She wanted to see him writhing beneath her, even more. 

"Poor husband... You must think your queen cruel... Not allowing you to pleasure yourself, as your cock stands hard and purple at the juncture of your thighs..." she whispered to him. He whimpered. 

"O-of course not, my Queen!" he gasped out, his skin flushed, his cheeks a bright red in the flickering light of the candles. "I-I adore you and all that you do for me, my Queen... The way you tease me, the way y-you..." he groaned out, a wave of pleasure wracking through him as she put a hand on his knee. 

The poor dear was starving for her touch! 

She cooed at him, shushing him as he bucked and groaned, his eyes misted over, hazy blue as she worked her hands up from his knees to his thighs, to his hips and then his chest. The shift still hid his breasts, his milk leaking out, dribbling all over his chest, soaked up by the off white, thin fabric. She licked her lips, dipping her head down to lap at the fabric, taking in the sweet taste of her husband’s milk. 

She groaned, looking at him, forcing him to make eye contact with her as she exaggerated her looks, making sure he knew just how pleased she was with him, for bearing their child. 

“Oooh!” he crooned, gently resting his hand on the back of her head, just as a source of comfort for him, not to control her movements, oh no, he knew far better than to attempt that, her sweet husband was such a submissive man. Always open to her whims, always open to trying whatever it was she wished of him. 

She adored this man, loved him. 

Licking her lips, she pulled away, grinning. Her husband looked at her with dazed eyes, whimpering for more, for anything that she wished to give him. 

Perhaps, she too, was feeling a bit impatient as she dipped her fingers into the oil, going to his cock first and jerking him a few times. He cried out, trembling at her touch and she shushed him before releasing him, her fingers drifting lower, between his legs, coating his hole in oil as he adjusted, giving her more room. 

One finger pushed in and he hissed, a second following quickly after and he groaned. A delighted smirk played over her lips as she ran her free hand over his thigh, to his swollen belly, cooing, giving him quiet praise at just how _good_ he was, how _sweet_ he was, and how _obedient_ he was. 

"M-more!" he called to her and she chuckled, giving him just what he asked for, a third finger, and then a fourth. 

"Such a greedy husband, you are," she chided, smiling all the while she pushed until her palm nearly slipped in. Twisting, stretching her husband, she made sure he was ready before pulling her fingers away, even if he whimpered and pouted at her. "Shhh, shhh... My greedy, greedy husband," she chuckled. 

He canted his hips, as best as he could while she oiled her phallus, making it slick. Big eyes watched her hand as she jerked her cock, so hungry, so wanton. 

"Are you sure you're ready, husband?" she asked, just to be a tease. 

"P-please, my Queen!" He spread his legs, the bedding rustling as he did so, careful of the bowl of oil. 

Her plan had been to take him to the edge of the bed, but as she took her cock in hand, nudging the tip to her husband's entrance, she much preferred to stay where she was, in the centre of their bed. A deep, rumbling groan escaped her husband, the cock starting to ease into him, stretching him wide. He turned his head away, biting down on his lip until he was shouting as he was breached, the tip popping in, making him twitch, his cock spurting, and, apparently, it was too much for him, as he came, panting, jerking. 

"Oh, husband..." she chuckled, reaching down to caress his cheek, even as the phallus slipped in deeper until she was seated fully in him. "You've been so pent up... Couldn't help yourself, could you...?" 

"I-I'm sorry, my Queen!" he was ragged, face red and hot as he continued to moan, still riding out his pleasure. 

"Oh, sweet husband," she cooed, reassuring him, brushing his long hair from his eyes. "You've nothing to apologize for. My, look at how well you take my _cock_. You've sheathed me inside of yourself fully." She leaned back, taking her hand from his face, admiring him and his pregnant body, her hands on his swollen belly. "So beautiful, you are, my husband..." 

He looked at her with warm eyes, still gasping from his spill, and she knew it was time for her to start moving. Slow at first, of course slow, and he groaned as she dragged her hips back, gently pushing in once more. 

But oh, she had a greedy husband, and it was soon that she was pushing into him harder, faster. 

"Mmm, husband, you take my _cock_ so well! So big, your hole stretched around me, greedily trying to devour more," she praised him with a chuckle, running her hands over his swollen abdomen, the taut, hot skin there, the shift bunched up at his chest, showing off his pregnant body. She moved her hands up, under the shift, taking his breasts in hand, kneading his pliant flesh, pulling on his sensitive nipples and he was arching his back, drawing in ragged, desperate gasps. 

His cock was filling, hardening between them and she licked her lips, changing the angle of her hips and searching, searching, searching for that spot that drove her husband to spill.

He arched again, fisting the bedding, as she found that spot, thrashing his head back and forth. She concentrated all of her efforts there, keeping her hands on his breasts, her fingers coated in sticky, sweet milk. Her breaths came out hard and hot, her husband gasping and groaning as she thrust into him, hard, fast, watching as his face contorted in pleasure once more. 

His legs came around her hips, dragging her closer and she very nearly lost her balance, but it was of no mind as she kept her pace, watching as her husband writhed, shuddering beneath her, gasping. 

"M-my Queen!" he cried out, his spill hitting her in the corset and she lamented, for a moment, that she could feel the heat of it as it soaked into the silk, staining. She rode out his orgasm, pushing into him even harder and faster, making sure to milk the last of his seed from his cock as she took his hardness in hand, jerking him until he was limp and spent, desperate for air as he gasped. 

She bent herself down, seated fully once more, and kissed him, deep, hard, passionate. 

When they were arranged under the covers, fully nude, after she had put away their things, cleaning themselves up as much as she felt necessary, she drew her husband close to her. He smiled, tired but looking happy and she kissed him on the nose. 

"Now, husband... Wasn't that a better treat than walking the gardens?" she asked, teasing as he nuzzled in close to her breast. 

"I adore anything that you give to me, my Queen, my love..." 

She smiled, carding her fingers through his hair, marveling at what a perfect man he was, strong enough to be submissive to his queen.


End file.
